


sweet like butterscotch

by thyyiffster



Series: sweet butterscotch [1]
Category: Furry - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, yes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, this is a gay a story, with a fair bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thyyiffster/pseuds/thyyiffster
Summary: The air was chilly and the loud music of a make-shirt college party was heard as jaiden got out of his car and walk over to the house. being as a wolf has somewhat sensitive ears, he tried his best to keep his cool and just stay long enough to be considered part of it. all he wanted to do was get there stay for 30-45 mins then leave asap. but someone has other plans for him, Jackson, a short fox that is unnessisaryily adorable wants to "talk" to jaiden. jackson has had his eyes on jaiden for a while now and he has tried to confess to him but was interrupted by girls who "wanted" jaiden, so jackson has thought to use the party as a way to get him alone and talk
Relationships: Jaiden X jackson
Series: sweet butterscotch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028382
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	sweet like butterscotch

**Author's Note:**

> any character that has a resemblance to your OC is a coincidence, but please tell me so I can change it to make you feel better, I make my charter's at random so I can use a name more than once, or so I can use a different part more than once, instead of it being the same character in different situations that could be impossible or could be called out for being considered "cheating" because of how many time one will go through a story like this, but aside from that- hope you enjoy!.
> 
> =charecters-  
> Jaiden- male, 6'2 grey wolf with a white triangular patch in the middle of his chest  
> Jackson- male, 4'10 red fox with large ears and a really, -really- fluffy tail  
> Jessica- female, 5'8 Cheeta (nothing special)  
> chad- male, 7'3 saint bernard (usual colors for this giant puppy)  
> Rodrick- male, 6'3 black panther (how would you dare to think I would change such an elegant being)  
> Lolie- female, 5'6 red panda with a tail that fades to black at the end instead of stripes (everything else is in the usual colors)  
> (use these characters if you want... I don't fucking care)

As I walked into the house I instantly wanted to turn around and leave but I would have to deal with people talking to me about it non-stop because I left early, but right now it's 10:00 pm and everyone here is almost completely drunken out. I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch witch gave to my weight but stopped when I rested on the back of it, pulling out my phone I started to talk to people that aren't here because they "can't" or "didn't know", which is most of my friends. I looked up and around and saw Rodrick semi passed out on the floor and chad was playing drinking games that are far too easy for a man of his size. and then I saw Jessica, the one person I was hoping to never see again but as she always does, she found me quickly and started walking over to me, I looked back at my phone and tried to look busy with other people, but she just lifted my chin and tried to kiss me, I pushed her away and starred her down with the most disgusted look, but she just chuckled sat next to me.  
(Jessica) "and what are you doing here?~"  
(Jaiden) "go. away."  
(Jessica) "now is that any way to talk to your girlfriend?~"  
(Jaiden) "we're not dating anymore and I don't know why you even think that I still "love" or even "like" you anymore-"  
(Jessica) "I know you want to see what under these pants~, I can see that look in your eye~"  
I push her away again and stand up, but she pulls me down and straddles my lap.  
(Jessica) "Stop playing hard to get and give in to me~"  
(Jaiden) "get off-, now."  
(Jessica) "I didn't hear the magic word!~"  
I sighed and lifted her and threw her to the other side of the couch, she looked at me angrily and I stood up one last time before flipping her off and walking away. and then another obstacle appeared, my latest admirer Lolie, she stopped me and didn't let me go to the other side of the house.  
(Lolie) "c-can I talk to you?"  
(Jaiden) "I already know what you want, and the answer is no-"  
(Lolie) "but- I really li-"  
(Jackson) "he already said no so leave him alone"  
(Lolie) "go fuck your self fag"  
(Jackson) "mhmm. yea you to cupcake, now let the man be"  
(Lolie) "why?- why should I have to"  
(Jaiden) "because I don't like you and I never will-"  
she looked up at me and started to tear up, I rolled my eyes and pushed her out of the way, and continued walking to the more empty side of the house, but this small fox stayed with me, following behind me, and occasionally looking up at me. I stopped and sat down on the floor, then laying back to hopefully get away from this madness called a "party". but then I noticed to small fox next to me again, but he was sitting a little way- away from where I was and just by looking at him I knew something was up, but before I could even move Jessica held down my arms and put her bare hips close to my snout, I whipped my legs up and pulled her away, locking her head in between my knees, she tried moving but I just held her down. I looked over at the fox, his eyes were tearing up and he just kept wiping them away only for them to come back. but I lost focus and Jessica got up quickly and so did I.  
(Jessica) "why don't you want my precious liquids?~"  
(Jaiden) "because I fucking hate you, now if you don't leave me alone I'm going to choke you out with your own hair-"  
(Jessica) "is it because of Lolie?~"  
(Jaiden) "what are you talking about?"  
(Jessica) "I know what you want to do with her~"  
(Jaiden) "ok, one I don't like either of you and there are other guys exactly like me at this party, and two their drunk and you could do whatever you want with them till there sober"  
(Jessica) "I think I know what you want-, you want to fuck men don't you-"  
(Jaiden) "where the fuck did that come from?!"  
(Jessica) "you're just a bitch thats too scared to date real women, so you choose guys over this body"  
I got closer and socked in the stomach, which slowly brought her to the ground in pain and tears, I straitened out and turned around with a bit of anger still pumping, but I just looked at the small fox in front of me and all of that pressure went away.  
(Jaiden) "you're not going to tell everyone I did that, right?"  
(Jackson) "I won't, promise"  
I nodded and the small fox grabbed my hand and dragged me outside, but as he did I saw Lolie watching with her phone in hand. I smiled and just followed the small predator to the yard and he looked me in the eyes.  
(Jackson) "I know you're straight but I really like you and me re-"  
(Jaiden) "wanna go back to my place to talk about this because we got an audience"  
I turned and pointed to the sadly hidden women recording us, she tried to duck down to not be seen but the fox just walked over snatched her phone, and deleted what she had, I just started walking but stopped shortly ahead.  
(Jaiden) "is it ok if I call you jack?"  
(jack) "yea, that's fine-"  
he sped up to me and followed behind me, I was so happy to finally be leaving this hell hole but I have someone with me, and I didn't really have all the best things for my house, other than I live alone with enough space to have 5 others live there with me. but I just pushed that aside and unlocked my car, I got in, and jack just did the same although he was reticent, I sighed and started my mary-way back home.  
I pulled up and parked on the curb, jack starred at me as I slowly unbuckled and got out, I checked the time on my phone and a small smile crept upon my face.  
(Jaiden) "do you have anyone at your home that wants you to back at a certain time because its 11:23 pm-"  
(jack) "no, I haven't been living with my parents and I guess I'll go back to the party after this-"  
(Jaiden) "you could stay here for the night?-, I'm just saying"  
(jack) "but I don't have any extra clothes on me and-"  
(Jaiden "don't worry you can borrow some of mine!"  
he gave a small smile and started toward the door, I followed think to my self but that ended when I reached for my key, I felt around my pocket and couldn't find it.  
(Jaiden) "well, damn. now I have to find the spare"  
jack backed up as I searched my small porch and picked up a small container with the key inside.  
(jack) "need this?"  
(Jaiden) "aww sweet dude!, thanks!"  
(jack) "yo-you're welcome..."  
As we entered I started to pick up some clothes and trash to make my house look "presentable". but I still had it look like a dumpster fire. I put my hands on my hips as I thought about if I should cook food, but he walked up with a small smile on his face.  
(jack) "weres your bathroom?"  
(Jaiden) *I really hope I kept that room of all clean* "uhh, down the hall on the left"  
he walked off without a word and disappeared into the hall, but I took this chance to continue cleaning with determination, I got a good 5 minutes in before I went to check on Jack. I got close and heard a few muffled sniffles and cries.  
(Jaiden) "you ok? do you need a tissue or something?"  
(jack) "yea... I'm good... I just- I need a minute-"  
(Jaiden) "I'll be out here, ok?"  
(jack) "o-ok..."  
I walked over to the couch and sat down ready to move, and when he came out. I practically ran over and kneeled in front of him.  
(Jaiden) "are you sure you're ok?"  
(jack) "I- I-"  
he started to break into tears again, and I just brought him into a hug and he put his ears back and curled up on my chest. I picked him up when I stood and brought him to my bed, I softly laid him down and I pulled myself next to him, he just laid his head in my lap and continued crying as I slowly ran my fingers through his fur laid down and he repositioned himself and laid next to me with his head on my chest. I didn't mind it but feeling him do this made my heart flutter a bit, I stayed up and softly pat his head while massaging his fur.  
A few minutes passed and he stopped crying, only giving a few sniffles here and there but other than that he seemed better.  
(Jaiden) "you good now?"  
(jack) "ye-yea I think-"  
(Jaiden) "that's good"  
he sat up and looked me in the eyes, and slowly got closer and closer I didn't back away or push him away instead I accepted him and pulled him into a soft but loving kiss, he blushed as I slowly started moving more and more of him closer, but something clicked in my mind making me pull away and get up, but realizing what I did, I blushed and just tried not to think about what to say to him, what to do, or how to do it, then I felt a small hand turn me around and start to undo my shirt.  
(jack) "I really like you and every time I see you get hit on by the girls in our class I break a little"  
he got my shirt off and he pulled me back to my bed, he laid me down and started to undo my pants, I could feel my self slowly getting hard, but I looked him in the eyes as he started to pull down my pants and boxers.  
(jack) "if you don't want me to do this just tell me, but I want you to take control... please..."  
I sat up and pulled off his shirt with one easy stroke.  
(Jaiden) " I will, but I don't want to hu-"  
jack hopped in my lap and started to kiss me again. But this time was different, he used the fact of me being midsentence to slide his tongue into my mouth and explore and I just sat there, giving moans of pleasure as we wrestle with tongues. But I soon picked him up while we did only to lay him on the edge of the bed with me on top of him. I gave this kiss a little extra time before broke the kiss to pull off his jeans, and just feeling his body as I did so was... Interesting to say the least, but once he was fully off I finished mine and I slowly pulled off his boxers. he had a good 6 inches, which is big for a fox but mine was almost twice his, but I was a little under 11 inches. he blushed as I crawled onto the bed and started to move him more to the middle, and once he was comfortable I started to kiss down his body feeling as much as I could stopping at his lower gut, took in a couple of small whiffs and took his entire cock into my mouth, all the way down to his knot. he started to gasp and moan as I went up and down getting faster and moving my tongue around his shaft.  
(jack) "yo-nghh~... feel- amazing~"  
I looked up at him as best I could and he was griding his teeth while gripping the sheets, he looked down at that moment and looked into my eyes, I could see how much he needed this, and he just grabbed the back off my head and forced his cock into my mouth as he came. I just swallowed as best I could with a small bit dripping down my chin. I kept his length in m mouth as I licked him clean and start to move upon him again.  
(jack) "Please... Jaiden I want more... I want to feel more of you"  
(Jaiden) "I don't want to hurt you-"  
(jack) "you won't... I trust you"  
I reached into my nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of gel-like lube, and while I did that, I got between his legs and rubbed one of his thighs with my free hand. I put a small bit of lube on my finger and pressed it against his hole, he shuddered and tensed, but soon relaxed as my finger slowly slid in, once it was fully in I started to move it in and out slowly, getting a few small moans from jack and then I slid in my second finger, I chuckled at how hard jack was trying to hide how much he loved this. I started to move my fingers in and out and I slowly pushed in the third and felt my self get harder by the second, at this point, I fully accept being gay, but I just hope I can stay with Jack. I removed my fingers and got the small bottle once more, I put some on my cock and lined up with his hole. he was looking me dead in the eye, with a loving smile and deep blush.  
(Jaiden) "are you ready?"  
(jack) "yea- I think I am-"  
(jaiden) "good"  
I brought him back into a loving kiss, but as I did I slowly pushed into him, I felt him hold his breath as his hole stretched once more to fit my length. once the tip was in I stopped and broke the kiss to look him in the eye I could tell he was ready but I wanted to see more, I sat up with him and fixed his position so his legs were around my waist and I put my hands on his sides. I started to push deeper into him as I felt my cock start to swell as the warmth of his insides covered my cock, I got halfway in before he grabbed my arm, I stopped immediately and gave him some time to rest. I got closer to him and he kissed my cheek. I smiled and started to push more, I got fully in and started to give small thrusts making jack moan loudly, but I stopped to let him get relaxed.  
(jack) "I- I'm ready"  
(Jaiden) "I love you jack"  
(jack) "I love you too"  
I sat up and pulled my cock out to the tip and slid it back in all the way making jack moan loudly, I wanted more so I started to thrust a bit faster going almost all the way out then all the way in, but soon this became too much for me and thrust started to become shorter but stronger. I got close to him again and started to kiss him deeply, and my thrust became faster and sloppier but the kissing is what kept me down, I felt jack wrap his legs around my back and he put his hands on the back of my neck, I started to press my knot harder and harder against him, he broke the kiss and brought me closer to his body, I took the chance to nibble and bite he should making him moan even more, and I arched my back to pound him more.  
(jack) "I'm- gonnghhh~..."  
he released a load onto his and my chest as I started to reach my climax. I started going harder and faster and with one final thrust my knot went in with a low 'pop', I gave small thrusts as I pumped my thick seed into him, I could feel a bit leak out but I just rolled over with him and laid him on top of me with my knot still in him.  
(Jaiden) "Imma need you to take that compliment back,*huff* because you're the one that feels amazing*huff*"  
(jack) "thanks butterscotch"  
(Jaiden) "ha.ha. very funny"  
(jack) "Hey, can I ask you something?"  
(Jaiden) "does it involve me wearing protection?"  
(jack) "no?... but I was wondering if you wanted to-... to be my one and only"  
(Jaiden) "Are you asking if I want to be your boyfriend?"  
(jack) "yea..."  
(Jaiden) "you just took the word right outta my mouth~"  
I kissed his cheek and he smiled brightly, but as soon as I laid my head down he kissed me one last time before laying on my chest and calming down.  
(Jaiden) "ya know... you called me butterscotch but you're sweet like it... you're sweet like butterscotch-"  
I closed my eyes as I finished that sentence and I could feel that he had already fallen asleep, so I just placed my hands around him and fell asleep with him in my arms. my little butterscotch...


End file.
